Nephrite
is a male Pembroke Welsh Corgi Jewelpet who represents Likeability and Teamwork. Appearance Nephrite is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi dog with amber fur and white paws, inner ears, muzzle and chest. His Jewel Eyes are made out of green nephrites. For his attire, he wears a blue checked flat cap on his head and a silver beaded necklace with a green diamond-shaped nephrite jewel attached around his neck. Charm Form Nephrite's Jewel Charm is orange and oval-shaped with white decor. There is a large green diamond-shaped nephrite in the middle, surrounded by four smaller nephrites and a green heart-shaped nephrite at the top. Personality According to the official website, Nephrite is depicted as a cheerful type of Jewelpet who gets along with almost anyone. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, he is more of the dour type who is coldly focused on his missions and rejects positive emotions, such as the concept of love. In spite of having a soft spot, he prefers not to admit it and rather erases it as a means to avoid feeling love, which he regards as a distraction and weakness. Skills In Nephrite's official setting in the franchise, he represents Likeability. As the Jewelpet of Likeability, Nephrite's magic can make humans more likeable by improving their manners and enhancing their leadership. In Jewelpet, he wields the power of Teamwork, allowing humans to team up with their friends and work together to accomplish their goals, also making them become good leaders. History In ''Jewelpet'' Nephrite is the partner of Akira Nanase. In episode 16, Nephrite appears to Akira to rid him of Diana's curse that caused him to become harsh to the kids he was teaching to play basketball. Like Ruby, he wants to see Akira and Rinko get together in love. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Nephrite forms a trio with Chite and Io as they appear in certain episodes. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Nephrite is a "cleaner-for-hire" (a parody of an assassin) and an old friend of Coal who tries to help him defeat Ruby and her friends. However, he falls in love with her and ends up turning against Coal. In the end, he cleanses his mind of all memories of Ruby so that he won't love her anymore. In Jewelpet Happiness Nephrite is known for jumping into Ruby and Chiari at the exact moment the beam of light is hit from the Small Moon of Happiness. While Sapphie is working on her latest invention, the Happiness Shot, Nephrite develops a crush on her and is willing to work alongside her. In Lady Jewelpet Nephrite is one of the dogs used to test the Petite Ladies' skill at dog-walking. He is partnered with Momona, whom he's rude and unhelpful to at first, but he eventually takes a liking to her during the course of the episode. In the past, Nephrite did the same test with Lady Diana; his cynical attitude came from him witnessing Diana run away with Alto and leaving Luea behind. Gallery Trivia *Nephrite's jewel motif is the nephrite, a variety of the calcium and magnesium-rich amphibole mineral actinolite. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Canine Category:Dogs Category:Green Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Magical Green Category:Male Jewelpets